One Xtreme Vacation
by Ryon Heartnet
Summary: A lone man washes up on the shore of New Zack Island. The girls find him as he doesnt know how he got there. UPDATE: Ch.2 added
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Im finally excited to get a Dead or Alive Xtreme fanfic started since I played the games. I am a huge fan of them since they came out. All the DOA girls are owned by Tecmo.)

One Xtreme Vacation

Chapter 1: I need a Vacation

"I'm home..."

It was an ordinary night like any other night as a young man around 22 had walked into the house. His long black hair moved with his feet as his dark brown eyes shown a bit of a shine to them from the living room lamp. He walked into the kitchen and opened up hte fridge and looked around a bit before pulling an almost empty jug of sweet tea. Looking from the paper cups he had in the kitchen and then back at the jug, he carried the jug to his bedroom. The room was fairly liveable, walls lined up with posters of various games and such as the man made his way to a seat near his computer which was near the bed. His bed was neatly done aside from the rest of the room. The entertainment stand was decorated with action figures of popular video game characters. He opened the plastic jug and proceeded to drink from it and tossing it in the waste basket he had in his bedroom.

The computer screen lit up after he moved the mouse aside as he sat there, the screen showing a bunch of windows of instant messages that didn't make any sense at all to some that that left a message to him while he was gone. Reading the messages, he also looked at his friend lists on AIM, Yahoo, and MSN while he sat there. An internet browser box was behind the collage of instant message boxes. He began closing them out and setting his away status message as he always did and looked over at his TV. Stuff was cluttered in his room as he began to sat there and think to himself for a moment, getting up and navigating through the mess of things on the floor as he headed over to a shelf where his video games were placed. Looking through the massive amount of games he owned, he tried to look for something to get his mind off how he felt already. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he eyed each title of every video game he owned while he looked for a good game to play

"Hmm...Final Fantasy, Fullmetal Alchemist...nah, just not in hte mood for an RPG tonight.."

Shaking his head, he walked over to his dresser which had a stack of books next to a PS2 and Xbox 360. Looking from the two, his eyes shifted over to the Xbox 360 and giving a slight nod. He pressed the silver button on the front of the machine as a grey tray pushed forward, the TV screen changed as it shown a picture of a 3D sphere with a green X in the middle with the words "Xbox 360" on the bottom of it while the machine made a soft humming noise. Looking around a bit, he looked over at the two game cases that were on the dresser and picked them up. He looked at the two and let out another sigh, setting one of the cases down. "Well, I'll give that game a rest...zombie bashing is good in small doses" he said as he looked at the game case he held in his hand, which had pictures of a couple of two lovely looking 3D modeled girls on the cover that said "Dead or Alive Xtreme 2"

"Volleyball sounds nice right about now" he said tiredly as he opened the case and took the cd out of the box, setting the cd carefully on the awaiting disc tray for the machine. He walked over to his bed and sat down, reaching over and grabbing a white controller that matched the system. It had no cord and had a number of buttons and two joysticks on it, pressing the button in the middle of the controller as the controller starts to flicker on. He looked over at the screen to see a number of options shown on the TV screen. Looking over each option, he moved the left joystick down as the cursor moved to an option that said Close Tray. He pressed a button which moved the grey tray with the cd on it into the machine. Another humming sound could be heard as the screen started to change on the TV. After a moment of other screens that shown, a small video played. He pressed a button as the title of the game was shown and the sound of a cute girl saying it could be heard.

Pressing some buttons on the controller, he was off on playing as a screen with 4 lovely young girls was shown. "Well...at least THESE girls won't dump you..." he said sadly while he played the game. The girls on screen were having a fierce game of volleyball. They jumped, served, spiked and dived for the ball as one team was trying to beat the other. The ball went into over the net dozens of times before it landed on the opponent's side. He smiled some and then sat back in his chair, feeling a bit relieved since playing the game made him relax inside. Getting into the game, he played for a while as he sat there playing the game and then shifting his positon from sitting to laying down on his bed. A soft yawn came from his lips as his eyes started to grow heavy until suddenly he fell asleep, the controller dropped from his hands as he slept.

(A/N: Well, so ends Chapter 1 of my Dead or Alive Xtreme fanfic. Let me know what you think hopes for good reviews o.o)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: well, since i got reviews, im excited to continue on with the story . Once again, Dead or Alive is property of Tecmo.)

One Xtreme Vacation

Chapter 2: Beach, Babes and Fun in the Sun

Suddenly, he appeared to be laying face down in a sandy beach. The sounds of seagulls and the crashing waves coudl be heard around him, awaking to a hard volleyball to the back of his head and stirring a bit while he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He groaned some as he found himself to be wearing a white button up t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. "H-how did I get here..?" he asked as two girls had started to run towards him. One of the girls happened to have been wearing a white t-shirt with the words "All Range" on the front of the shirt with a blue, black and white bikini bottom. She had long brown hair with blue eyes that had a pink headband in it while hte other girl wore an amercian flag designed bikini as she had blonde hair and blue eyes

"A-are you alright, sir?" the brown haired girl asked the man as the two girls stood next to him. The man had looked up at the two as he got up and rubbed the back of his head again "Yeah..Ill be fine i guess..." he said as he looked around, then back at the two as he put his hands in his pockets. "Where am I?" he asked questioningly to the two while he looked at them. The blonde girl looked at him as she tossed back some of her long blonde hair "Well, you're on New Zack Island" the blonde girl said as he stood there. Taking a look around, he noticed that he wasnt in his cooped up room and that he was nowhere near where he lived.

He sighed some as he looked over at the two and put his hands in the shorts pockets. "It feels like I been here before..." he said to himself as he ran his fingers through his long black hair. the brown haired girl looked at him as she spoke "What's your name? I'm Hitomi" she said with the smile as the blonde haired girl spoke also. "And my name's Tina." The young man looked at the two girls as he nodded some "My names William.." he said while he stood there, looking over the two girls. He gave off a soft smile and looked over at Hitomi "I-I hope I didn't ruin yours and Tina's game, Hitomi.." he apologized.

Tina shook her head as she looked at William "No need to apologize, we should be the ones who should be apologizin since our ball hit ya in the head" William nodded and smiled some "Yeah, you do have a point.." He glanced at the two while a thought popped into his head "_I can't believe I'm talking to one of my favorite character's from the Dead or Alive series...and she's real along with Tina..._" he thought before he looked around. "Are you sure you two don't want to finish your game?" he asked. Tina looked at Hitomi as she shook her head "We were thinking about taking a break anyway since me and Hitomi were just practicing. Wanna come along with us?" she asked him while Hitomi picked up the volleyball from where it rolled to, heading back to the two.

William had looked over at the two as another thought popped up into his head "_This must be some sort of dream...I gotta pinch myself because this can't be happening..._" William gave himself a light pinch and blinked some as a mental picture of a pig with wings flew by. "_Guess I'm wrong..it IS real. To be here with two of the most loveliest girls in Dead or Alive MUST be a dream, but it's really real..._" He looked over at the two and nodded some "I would love to join you.." he said with a smile on his face as the three of them headed away from the beach.

(A/N: so ends another chapter. Read and review as always and thanks for the reviews in Chapter 1 )


End file.
